Living with a Broken Heart
by XxRawrSmoresxX
Summary: Detective Inspector Alec Hardy was one of the best on his force until the case of two young girls brutally murdered goes awry. Rose Tyler has just had the worst day of her life. The two meet by chance in a Cardiff pub. What could possibly go wrong when you put together two people who were screwed over by life in more ways than one? (RosexAlec) Post Doomsday, Pre-Broadchurch
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I know it's been a very, long time since I've updated anything, BUT! I decided to publish this piece I've had sitting in my writings folder for a while. I am currently working furiously on Solstices and Equinoxes, the next chapter I need to post is so tricky because of the plot that I have going for the story. As for A Promise Through The Stars, I have hit the biggest writing wall, not a block, but a huge flippin' wall that I am trying to find a way to get over...Anyway, enough about that! A new year for me will hopefully mean more updates and less writer walls. **

**I came up with this story after a late night of watching Broadchurch followed by Doomsday, (THE FEELSSSS) Whatever made me write it at three in the morning, I haven't the foggiest. I always like to think that Rose could have possibly met D.I. Alec Hardy after her first goodbye with Ten and the unfortunate end to his Sandbrook case. **

**Hope you all have a lovely New Year! \0/ \0/ \0/ **

**What could possibly go wrong when you put together two people who were screwed over by life in more ways than one? (RosexAlec) Post Doomsday, Pre-Broadchurch**

_**Rating may go up, Rated M just in case for now...**_

* * *

Shattered Souls

* * *

Enough was enough.

Detective Inspector Alec Hardy sat brooding in one of the shadier pubs of Cardiff nursing a scotch in one hand and rubbing his heavy brow with the other. He was an old friend to the drowning abilities of alcohol, knowing all too well that it could only solve his problem for so long. With a heavy, broken sigh, he raised the mediocre scotch to his lips holding it within his cheeks before letting the warm amber liquid trickle down his throat. All the surrounding noise should've been unpleasant if only it hadn't been for what was taking up his thoughts.

The bloody Sandbrook murders; just mentioning the name made his rage begin to bubble. It was a gruesome murder case of two young girls; a case that so far had no stable, solid leads. That was until his DS had found key evidence. A pendant belonging to one of the two girls was recovered from the car of a key suspect late that eventful night some ten kilometers away from the initial investigation area. From the launch of the investigation to that moment it had been nearly a month with still no solid leads. At that moment, he had been at the station reviewing paperwork for the umpteenth time, ensuring that the few disputable leads they had were as secured as they could be. Vibrations and a horrendous high pitched noise pierced the air, coming from the direction of his mobile. He had picked it up as soon as he saw the caller ID. The moment he answered an excited voice came through the other end; more evidence had just been found. He quickly caught onto the enthusiasm and with a relieved sigh had told the DS to just leave it locked up at the station. About forty minutes later, DI Hardy had gone home brimming with confidence on a now hopefully closed case.

He lazily traced the smudges his fingers had left on the outside of his scotch glass, lost in the details of the recent turn of events. The DS who had reported it was going to bring it in, well, she never did. Hardy hadn't even gotten the chance to see the goddamn thing because this DS had apparently thought it was appropriate to not head immediately back to the station. After they had ended their phone call, she placed the items as well as case papers on the floor of her car and drove up to the Premier Inn off of Port Talbot. While he got home around 22:50 to enjoy well needed and deserved rest, she proceeded to partake in a romp with a man in a hotel.

Subconsciously, he began to clench and unclench his left hand, thumb aggravating the now well worn gold band on his third finger.

It had been around 3:20 that morning when his phone went off on the nightstand. Eyes, watering from the abrupt awakening, were blinking in an attempt to clear away his grogginess. He flipped open the mobile and answered with a gruff, sleepy voice.

Recalling the conversation, the rush and roar of the bar fades from the clink of glass and rush of people to a steady whoosh; it's the sound of his blood pressure skyrocketing. His heart begins pumping blood furiously in his ears.

He had only been absently listening until several points were told: a car had been broken into, valuables had gone missing, evidence was compromised. The last one had sent him scrambling out of bed. All this had happened in the span of five hours in his DS' hands; said DS also happened to be his wife.

You couldn't see a stones throw ahead because of the low lying fog, but he still ran into his car, disheveled and livid. When he raced into the parking lot of that inn, rubber squeaking against pavement, the local department was already there. He got out of his car, slamming the door behind him as several officers came closer. The report local authorities were giving him slipped in one ear and fell out the other onto a trail on the cold asphalt as he made his way towards the vehicle. Sharply, he turned his head, seeking her out. There she stood by the hood of her vandalized RAV-4 in her wrinkled navy suit from earlier that day. A tissue, clear used, was balled up and worried back and forth between her hands. When she finally met his gaze, her normally sharp, clear green eyes were clouded over with guilt. It would seem at first that it was guilt for cheating on him; a closer look would show it was the guilt of being caught. And the bastard who had just been fucking her, had the audacity to try and comfort her right in front of him. Smoothing down her messed chestnut hair, leaning to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, and holding her in a semi-tight hug.

The man probably in his late 20's, stocky, blond hair, grey eyes, a good three inches shorter than Hardy was. Yet, he could not figure out what exactly he had done to deserve this.

He and Olivia, his wife, had always gone out together at least once a week, he would buy her flowers the second Sunday of every month; sunflowers were her favorite. Their marriage had been official for almost fourteen years now and had been running seemingly smooth. They might've gotten married young, but they still had a lovely relationship. Or so it seemed. That was when he just gave up, surprised even himself by wrapping things up with the other officers and taking his wife home. Clearly noting and choosing to ignore the cold look her lover shot him. He just accepted his defeat and submissively continued on. Of course he hadn't said a word on the ride home or even slept in the same bed as her that night. The fact that he had given up didn't change that he was well beyond livid at her betrayal.

He did however, take the brunt of the criticism when word got out that crucial evidence had been lost several days later. He had used his own name in saying that the evidence was lost because of him having an affair. It wasn't even to protect his wife. Ha! Not even in the slightest, it was all for his daughter, Mckenna.

He downed the remaining contents of his glass before signaling the bartender for another. Regardless, the trial was now over and press had been all over him demanding to know why an affair was so much more important than that of the death of two young girls. Honestly, he wanted to know too. Every newspaper available had essentially gutted him of information, one after the other rubbing salt in his wounds until thoroughly satisfied with their work. It had been about forty eight hours since they had left him in peace to lick his wounds.

Groaning, he leaned most of his upper body weight on his elbows at the edge of the counter, burying his hands in his mess of dark auburn hair as he awaited his drink. The events of the previous hours swam in his mind: packing up his belongings into the car, getting Mckenna's door slammed in his face after an attempt at saying bye, meeting his wife's eyes, cold and unimpressed on his way out of their foyer. He slid off his wedding band, wanting to throw it against the wall; see how many cheap drink bottles he could hit in one go. Instead, he placed it in his suit pocket. Even if she had gone to go sell hers, he would keep his as a bittersweet memory.

He thought about how exactly he planned to get back to his hotel tonight; a fully packed Honda Accord with all his belongings sat in the parking lot, but did he want to risk driving it back completely pissed? He groaned again; where the bloody hell was his drink?

A new topped off scotch on the rocks slid in front of him, " 'ere ya are mate,"

He nodded his thanks to the bartender before nursing the new, chilled drink in his hand. While he had been lost replaying recent events, he hadn't even noticed the mysterious woman who had sat down to his right.

" 'n what'll it be for the miss, hm?"

"I'll have a martini. Gin, dry, shaken. Ta,"

Alec continued to sip his drink. The woman slid off her coat. He didn't even break his eye contact with the far edge of the chipped ebony counter until the woman sighed.

"What's up with you then?"

The question was aimed towards him, an attempt on her part to be sociable or polite. Honesty in her quiet voice stunned him; she legitimately wanted to know. For a moment he was genuinely shocked as he contemplated responding; anybody who had heard of the Sandbrook case wouldn't even consider talking to him at the moment.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "My life's gone to complete shite."

Eyes trained forward he kept going. Something about this woman, even if he hadn't seen her face, just radiated understanding and compassion.

"Everything's just startin' to fall to pieces," he swirled the three cubes of ice in his glass, "My wife had an affair, my daughter has lost all respect for me, my jobs gone off the rails, and I've been essentially kicked out of my home."

The stranger didn't make any noises of endearment or pity. From the squeak of her chair, she had turned slightly to observe him. The bartender came forward with her drink. Alec continued to watch the extensive rows of cheap liquor and ale behind the counter, taking note of the surprisingly wide variety. She turned back in her seat fiddling with the stem of her drink,

"Looks like we've both had a horrible recent turn of events,"

Alec let out a bitter snort at her words. She sounded as though this has happened to her before.

"Is that so?" he turned to look at her, "let's see who's gotten it worse."

"Alright then," She took a large sip of her drink remaining facing forward,

"A bloke I've been searchin' everywhere for after we were...forced apart, told me to meet him at a beach in Norway, Bad Wolf Bay 's called," she smiled mirthlessly,

"Anyway, I show up, we talk for about 10 minutes. Now this bloke, I...I knew him for years, I'd seen him grow from a serious stick-in-the-mud bloke to this outgoing hyperactive overgrown kid."

He kept his ears focused on her words and eyes concentrated on her every movement while cataloging her details. Her shoulders were slumped forward a bit, but underneath he could tell there was strong, lean muscle. Fairly long, blond hair lay straight around her shoulders. He creased his brow when he noticed her take in a shuddering sigh and finish what was left of her drink.

"Did you have any feelings for this bloke of yours?"

She laughed softly, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Aye, so what happened during that talk?" he prompted, wanting to know why she was here instead of being with her bloke.

"We talked about what had happened in the previous months; caught the other up on recent events," she paused for a moment, "I told him about my Mum's pregnancy and the look on his daft old face was priceless. I'd said that I was livin' with my mum, her husband, an old friend, and that there was gonna be baby soon. He'd asked if it was me."

She laughed quietly.

"A little bit afterward he had to go. I had done a fine job of not cryin' 'til then. I told him I loved him," she hesitated with her next words, "Then I blacked out. When I woke up he was gone and Mum had told me he could never come back. Took the first train I could away from that bleedin' beach only to not know where to go next. I have some...history with Cardiff so now I'm here. That was three days ago."

Her voice trailed off. Now once she had finished speaking her whole body language just screamed out tired...lonely...broken. Here was this woman most likely a solid ten years younger than him with a broken heart and he was a man who had lost a fourteen year marriage and had had horrible experiences through his work. Not knowing why, Hardy put a light hand on her shoulder. Normally, he was never the one to comfort victims and their families because he was complete rubbish at it, but this just felt natural and simple. He continued to smooth his hand over the deep red-violet henley that covered her right shoulder, signaling the bartender to come and refill her drink, he remained quiet as her sniffles became slightly audible. Once again, the bartender came back,

"Will that be all?"

"Aye," he replied, "at least for right now."

He turned to look at her; hair curtaining her face and hands restlessly moving in her lap.

He offered her the handkerchief of his suit which she graciously took.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she patted her eyes , "I haven't even told you my name yet,"

Alec could tell by her watery laugh alone that she was trying not to cry again. Her damp hazel eyes met his gaze. For a split second, panic flashed over her features, as if she recognized him, before being replaced with a small, but honest smile.

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Well Rose," he gave her a small smile. Debating on whether or not to use his real name,

Oh sod it, he thought, "I'm Alec Hardy."

"That's a lovely name," she smirked, " 'n it seems I have got you beat for who has it out worse."

He let out a loud chuckle at her playfulness and ran a hand over his lengthy stubble. The evening progressed with simple small talk until they both had enough alcohol running through their veins to talk about anything. Subtly their chairs had grown closer together; neither had noticed they were thigh to thigh. In front of them they had a growing collection of scotch and martini glasses. Completely pissed, Alec began to clumsily stack his, failing repeatedly while Rose laughed at him,

"I bet you ten quid you can't get it done," she hiccuped with a loopy smile.

"You're on, Rose Tyler." His voice was beginning to slur, but nonetheless, he grinned goofily at her.

Tongue pressed behind his teeth, he attempted to complete the task at hand. His brow creased in concentration as he managed to somewhat line up the first three scotch glasses. Long fingers curled around a fourth one as he stacked it on the first row. Rose watched fascinated, nibbling on the olive from her third martini. Slowly and not at all gracefully, he managed to stack all six of his glasses.

He turned his head to stare down at her, wiggling a finger at her nose,

"You," his manic grin an odd sight, "owe me ten quid!"

"Bugger," she says with a small pout and fumbles in her coat as he sits contentedly with his hand outstretched awaiting payment..

She slaps the ten quid into his waiting hand before reaching for one of her remaining olives in the empty martini glass. Alec reaches over swiftly plucking the olive from her fingers before placing it between his teeth with a wolfish grin.

"Hey!" she laughs, " 's my olive!"

"So come get it if ye want it," it's a barely distinguishable mumble as he speaks around the olive.

The corners of his mouth turn up with as much of a smirk as he can manage; eyes hazy but sparkling with laughter. He's peeled off his dark grey suit coat, rolled up the sleeve to his white oxford, and has loosened his silver tie a bit. He looks like any other bloke enjoying a night in the pub, not a man who's been screwed over by life in every direction. She grins at his challenge, tongue in teeth she doesn't even hesitate as she leans over, kissing him before taking back the olive with her tongue. His flabbergasted look sends her into a fit of giggles until she notices the dark look in his chocolate brown eyes. Mistaking it for one of anger she creases her brows together and looks down. She buries her forehead into his strong, and at the moment very tense shoulder.

" 'm sorry, that was stupid of me," she hastily apologies into his shoulder absentmindedly running her fingers over his forearm, "I wasn't thinking, 'm so sorry Alec."

He contemplates his next words; his brain telling him he shouldn't but that small secluded section of courage egging him on. Throwing caution to the wind, he follows the niggling thought at the back of his mind.

"Don't be," he whispers, his warm breath flittering against the shell of her ear sends a shiver down her spine.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! Let me know if you would like for me to continue it as well as some possible drunk shenanigans :D**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I just finished editing the second chapter to the story :) **

**Be forewarned this is definitely NSFW. I'm not very experienced with writing smut, but I gave it a shot. Enjoy! and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

Her head remains nuzzled in his shoulder as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. He feels her inhale deeply, gently grabbing a handful of his white button down. Was she smelling him? Tracing his fingertips over her cheeks, relieved to see her shyly peek out of her hiding place.

"Don't ever be," he murmured again.

Gently, he runs a hand through her hair before settling it on the nape of her neck. Leaning down, he softly bumps his nose with hers. Past the smell of alcohol, she smells wonderful; with the similar sweetness to her namesake as well as a hint of something else, like the smell of old books. Alec took the time subconsciously to catalog it; the way Rose smelled, her smile, her eyes. He smiles as her breathing speeds up a bit, eyes darkening with the same emotion as his chocolate ones; desire.

"Kiss me again?" he asks innocently.

Foreheads together and noses gently brushing, she gave him a flirtatious grin before moving a hand to his mess of hair and sitting up. Lips meet, not crushing or bruising, but soft and every bit as passionate. He slides his tongue against hers somewhat playfully while she runs her nails lightly over his scalp. Sparks of pleasure jolt down his spine as he moans quietly into the kiss. What feels like hours of a bloody good snog have only been minutes. Mostly out of breath, they continue with chaste kisses. Tasting the other, seeing what made them just that bit more breathless.

He especially loved to nip lightly at her lower lip. She would make that small sound deep in her throat before nudging the tip of her tongue once more into his mouth. After another amazing snog, they continued their light caresses and chaste kisses before leaning forehead against forehead. Alec peppered light kisses down the side of her neck just to get her to make that little noise deep in her throat. Neither of the two had noticed Rose was now sitting sideways in his lap and not in her own seat. With a happy sigh, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling her cheek against his lengthy stubble for a moment before settling her forehead into the crook of his neck. Reflexively, he wraps his arms around her, resting his cheek contentedly against her soft hair.

He would have to thank the warm buzz of courage running rampant through his veins for what he was about to say next,

"Rose, will...would you spend the night with me? Back at my hotel?" his words were quiet spoken, but he notes that her breath has speed up slightly. Moments of silence tick by without a response from her and he began to grow worried.

"You don-"

She trailed several kisses up his neck before sharing another toe-curling kiss. She brushes her thumb against his stubble, tracing the smattering of freckles hidden beneath. Her eyes, though slightly hazy, understood his words and their implied intention.

"I would love to Alec."

He gives her a small grin before crushing her to him for a hunger driven kiss. Tongue running along the soft flesh of her upper lip, one hand beginning to roam her lower back and the other finding its way into her soft blonde hair..

Paying hastily for their drinks, he leads her out, nearly forgetting their belongings from the urgency they felt to leave. Fingers entwined, they stumble their way over to his car laughing and giggling the entire way. Well aware that he shouldn't be anywhere near the wheel, his coherent mind is laughingly shoved aside by his drunken stupor; he decides to take his chances, just for tonight.

He opens the passenger door as Rose gives him a brilliant smile before sliding into the seat. Nearly running over to his side, he manages to get in his car and place the keys in the ignition relatively easily. On the short ride to his hotel, her hand never lets go of his. She plays with his long fingers, tracing over every line and crease hovering for a moment on the scar he got as a wee lad from a large shard of glass. Raising their hands to his lips, he kisses the back of her knuckles while focusing hazily on the surprisingly calm streets of Cardiff. He only needed to make the next right and they would be set. Seconds felt like hours as he finally pulled into the Inn' lot. The second his keys were out of the ignition, she turned his head towards her. Teasing and kissing his bottom then top lip before sliding her tongue between the crease. Without hesitation, he returned with equal fevor leaning into her wonderful lips. He began to turn more fully towards her, breaking the kiss panting and nipping down her throat. Hands reaching underneath her coat. She moaned and gently pushed him away,

"Not here," she pants.

He nods in response, lust shining in his eyes, "You're probably right."

Their eyes fully mirror the other's whirlwind of emotions. As they hurry through the lobby, not noticing the disapproving look from the receptionist, Alec feels his pulse racing. Fingers link together as they reach the lift. Glad that no one had decided to join them, he pins her in a corner, nipping at her lips before moving down her throat. She gasps at the sensation of his rough stubble on her skin, arching up into his touch. The sound encourages him, rising his own state of arousal. Slipping his hands behind her, he grabs her arse, pulling her flush against him. Another gasp followed by a delightful moan fills the small space. Five floors left. She rolls her hips against his growing erection that's pressed at her abdomen. The loll of her head backwards against the aluminum lift wall allows him access from her throat to her ear. He smirks against her soft skin as her breath begins to come in shallow pants. Nibbling on her pulse point, he moves languorously to take her earlobe between his lips, wrapping his lips around it before giving a gentle tug.

He trails his hands up over her hips and under the warm henley to feel her soft, fair skin. Her hands have already started to pull at the now wrinkled button down beneath his grey suit jacket. Two floors left. Reaching down with one hand he hiked her left leg around his hip and rolls slightly into her. Cheeks flush with want, she abandons his shirt only to grip at his shoulders moments later. Peppering kisses along her jaw, he recaptures her mouth with a searing kiss. Tugging her lower lip gently with his teeth, a hand weaves through his shaggy hair and her lips begin to battle with his. Both fighting for control, Rose gets the upper hand once she begins to tease the ticklish space behind his teeth. Reveling in the moan she elicits from him, she does it again and again.

The moment the elevator dings, Alec drags her in the direction of his room, grateful for its relatively close location to the elevator. Running the short distance to his door hand in hand, he fights to pull out his billfold for the electronic key, fumbling with the simple fold of leather repeatedly. It wouldn't have been such a daunting task if Rose's arms hadn't been hugging him from behind and one of her hands slowly working its way down his taut abdomen. If it wouldn't have been a such a popular tourist time for the area, he would've pushed her against the door and made her moan his name right then and there, here in the hallway. A feral growl escapes his lips as her hand began palming him through his trousers. On their own accord, his hips buck into her hand. His trousers becoming uncomfortably tight, make sliding the card into the lock seem like the most daunting task. She begins to tease the clasp of his belt, not noticing that he has finally gotten the damn door open.

With a grunt, he whips around, hoisting her up at the waist before snogging her clumsily and backing into the room, slamming the door shut with his foot. Lips crushing against one another, he traced the edge of her tongue before taking her lower lip between his teeth. They cross the short distance to the bed, all breathless and filled with lust. Not once did they break away and she didn't touch the floor; her arms wrapped around his head and shoulders while her legs had hugged his slim hips. By the time his shins hit the bed, he had lost his jacket and tie as well as a few buttons on his oxford and her shoes and jacket seemed to be scattered in a trail to the bed. Smiling against her lips, he lay her on the bed kissing his way down her neck as his hands found the hem of her shirt. Making quick work of the henley, he takes in the sight of her rapidly rising chest clad in nothing but a purple satin bra. After a moment of ogling, he starts to kiss down her neck once more with chaste kisses making his way down her chest to the valley of her breasts. She arches upwards as he palms her breast through the thin material, moaning the moment he lightly nips at the fabric holding them back from his full view. Taking a few moments, he spends time placing kisses on every inch of skin available even going so far as to lick a trail from the valley of her breast to just below her navel. Hands roaming everywhere, refusing to only touch one area of her beautiful body.

She slides up the bed, encouraging him to follow suit with a lusty expression. Alec was completely caught off guard when she tugged him back up for another snog and promptly knocked him off balance. He looked up with a dazed grins as Rose ended up straddling his slim hips. Tongue in teeth, she smiles at him,

"Fairs fair eh?"

"Oh definitely," he was already slightly breathless, eyes no longer a warm brown, nearly pitch black with want and need.

Tugging the remaining bits of his shirt from its hold underneath his belt; she made a show of undoing what was left of the buttons one by one and kissing each new piece of flesh that was revealed. He groaned at the feel of her warm hands running along the flat plane of his stomach and her hips rolling against his straining arousal. She traced fingertips along the hair that dipped below his belt before moving torturously up to run through the smattering of hair on his chest. Fire pours through his veins as she runs her tongue along one of his nipples, the hand that had been playing with his hair lowering to gently massage his pectorals. Sitting up quickly with a growl, he sheds the sleeves of his shirt and wraps his arms around her back, using her shoulders to press her lightly into his straining erection. She moans his name into the crook of his neck, hips seeking friction between their separating layers. He slides his hands lower until they hit the satin strap of her bra. With an expert flick of the wrist he undoes it relishing in being able to now taste her fully.

With solid, lust driven need, Alec lays butterfly kisses over her chest before hungrily taking one of the dusty pink nubs into his mouth. As his mouth lavishes all its attention on her right breast, alternating between teasing, laving, and lightly nipping, his other hand is fondling its twin. He knows Rose's hands are in his hair pulling him closer, nails gently scratching his scalp, her breathy voice saying his name. Once he is content with the right breast she pulls him back up bumping her nose against his.

" 's is lovely, but I really just want you." she emphasizes her point by grinding her hips further onto his bulging arousal.

With a moan, he rolls away to remove the last of his clothing. Hastily discarding his shoes, socks, belt, and trousers, he sees Rose has taken the time to do so as well. All her clothing removed minus a thong that matches her previously discarded bra. Drinking her in, he fails to notice her eyes hungrily staring at the erection trying to break free of his pants. Soon after they are back on the plush hotel mattress, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin as their hands roam all over one another. He's feeling her moisture under her knickers just as she slips her hand underneath the waistband of his pants, grabbing a hold of his hard length.

"Rose," he moans just as she slides her hand up and down his shaft, pausing at the tip to smear the bit of moisture that had gathered.

"Impressive, Alec," she teases him with a scorching kiss, her pupils dilated with desire.

His breath comes in pants just as he slides off her knickers, continuing to rub his fingers along her folds. After several more strokes, she arches off the bed breathlessly calling his name as she softly hits her first climax. Before he notices, she's taken off his own pants with a lusty look.

"Now, I..I need you now."

They resettle themselves in the middle of the bed, neither in the moment concerned about protection, just reaching that addicting high. Alec shifts into the cradle of her thighs, lining himself up before slowly entering. It takes a few moments before Rose is adjusted enough for it to not be painful. The initial pace he sets is surprisingly slow, much more sensual than what he had in mind but neither seem to mind. She locks her ankles around his slim hips, allowing a deeper fit that has them both moaning in pleasure. The intense feeling of skin to skin setting off the building coil of pleasure in his lower abdomen. Leaning down he leaves a trail of kisses up her neck, over her jawline before capturing her full lips. Her arms are clutching at the lean muscle of his shoulders, one slowly moving upwards to entangle itself in his hair as she leans up closer for the kiss. Time has lost its hold on them as they continue onwards, moaning each others name, planting kisses and biting flesh, spiraling into immense pleasure.

"Oh Rose," He is panting, his pace beginning to increase from their steady tempo,

"Not. Much. Longer..." each word breathlessly whispered into her ear.

"Just...keep...going..." she moans as she moves to leave a mark on the pale, sweaty flesh of his neck.

His arms move from their initial position by her shoulders; one to wrap around her lower back as his tempo skyrockets and the other to clumsily rub that bundle of nerves...

"Oh...Oh...Oh God!" Her voice is just as breathy as his, fingers beginning to dig into the muscle of his shoulders.

Surprisingly they both tumble off the delicate edge at the same moment, the others name shouting from their lips. Alec on natural instinct, holds her as close as possible as the last shudders leave his body. Moving to pull out, Rose stops him.

"Would...would you just stay in, please?" her voice seems so fragile, even if her face was currently buried in his shoulder.

"Yeah, lemme just-" with extreme caution, he shifted them slightly so he could pull up the covers.

He peppered her hair and neck with light kisses, "That. Was amazing"

She shifts into his chest, tracing small circles over his heart.

She giggles,

"You could say that." An enormous yawn escapes her, "So amazing in fact, I'm completely knackered."

Still moving carefully, he wraps his arms around her small frame, surprised by how well they fit together. On their own accord, his fingers begin to lightly move over her forearms.

"Where are you going to go? After this I mean."

She remains quiet, contemplating his question for a moment, "Don't know. Probably get a new job, start a new life."

Her response drives an unexplainable urge of excitement through him.

"What about you?" her hazel eyes glance up at him from her spot on his chest, fingers brushing against the mark she left on his neck.

He took in a deep breath, "Was planning to move to this little town called Broadchurch. They have an open position that I could probably fill. I just need to get away from society for a bit," he met her gaze with a small smile, "I need a new life too."

With a content sigh, she settled further into his side, "Seems like we both need change for the better."

He placed a light kiss into her hair, "Aye. That we do."

Leaning down, he nuzzled her cheek, "Just...just before you leave, could you give me a proper good-bye?"

He stared at her for several moments for a response he was sure he would most likely not receive, with a long sigh he settled her further into the mold of his lanky frame, arms settling on wrapping around her waist. It still stunned him how well they fit together, not even he and Olivia could ever manage shifted herself a bit before letting out a content sigh, Alec felt her melt into his chest, one hand splayed out on his chest while the other happily rested on the nape of his neck.

"Goodnight Rose."

"G'night Alec."

* * *

He awoke early the next morning, missing something he couldn't explain. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he threw his arm across the bed. Rose was gone. With more momentum than he should've used, he sat up. Her clothes were gone, but a note was left on the side of the bed she had been on.

**_Alec,_**

**_Thanks for everything last night, I had a wonderful time. _**

**_You're a wonderful man who hasn't been dealt fair cards. _**

**_It will get better, I promise._**

**_Best of luck,_**

**_XOXO Rose Tyler_**

She had left him, without even saying a proper goodbye. He ran a tired hand over the stubble on his cheeks as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. He took in his disheveled appearance with a smirk; hair sticking up everywhere and a now darkening red mark on the side of his neck. Focusing on it for a few seconds, tracing his fingertips around the perimeter, he chided himself. Who was he kidding; it was just a drunken shag with a stranger. Even if she didn't know it, he knew that night meant more to him that just a pity shag with a stranger. Who knows, maybe they would run into each other once more and he would get a second shot at doing things right.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading this story! **


	3. Important Authors Note!

**Hello Everyone! I was planning for this fic just to be a one-shot in two parts and leave it at that...but from the comments I got, people would like to see more. I'm going to try something new with this fic that I haven't done before...I'm going to take it in two possible directions as two separate stories. There are two ideas I came up with that could follow the end of this story and it would pain me to just do one and leave the other undeveloped. I'll try to post the chapters within the next two weeks.**

**There's going to be two story arcs, I'll post both under different titles and update this story when I have published them. I'll try to post updates at the same time so whichever plot line you chose to follow, you will have an update at the same time as the other. **

**It's going to give me something to do while I hide indoors from this wicked chill that's heading to where I live.**

**If you have any clarification questions, feel free to PM me! Thanks for reading this fic!**

**XxRawrSmoresxX**


End file.
